Lot-by-Lot release continues for extracts containing Antigen E (Amb a 1) and Cat allergen 1 (Fel d 1). Data bases have also been created for each mite species, as each lot of standardized mite is now released by CBER. Average values for extracts containing Amb a 1 have risen slightly, but been verified by CBER testing. Since the manufacturer's assayed value is printed on the label, no problems have been encountered. Values for Fel d 1 in currently approved products have remained constant. Analysis of data related to the mite extracts is in progress.